Mission Drunk
by DahIndieChick
Summary: Magnus decides to get Alec drunk, but at what cost? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm new at this. And had this idea so, go easy? First story so I'm not expecting you all to love It. Set right before COFA. Enjoy! **

Magnus had a mission. Find out what kind of drunk Alec was.

The warlock walked across his apartment, sporting tight leather pants and a sparkly purple mesh top. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and rimmed with various types of glitter. There was a swipe of lipgloss adorning his lips, a bit toned down for his taste. But perfect for his boyfriend. He rounded the corner, grinning wickedly.

"Alec, Alexander?" He drawled out the words In a mocking tone, knocking on the bedroom door.

"Did you wear it? Darling, you'll look ravishing." He smiled slightly as the door cracked open. Revealing a blushing Alec. His normal holey black and brown sweaters were swapped for a tight fitting black T-shirt, a Armani black and white pinstripe vest layering it. His jeans were dark, and tight. But not painted on as Magnus'. His combat boots were black and laced up to his knees, making his legs look impossibly long.

"Dear, lord." The Warlock muttered under his breath, giving the Shadowhunter a one over.

"I k-know, it's horrible! I'l-l change, k-" he was cut off as Magnus dragged him into the hall of his otherwise empty apartment.

"You look amazing." He whispered into Alec's ear. Reveling in the shudder the boy gave off.

"Really?" Alec smiled up at him, his wide blue eyes made Magnus almost melt into his hands. He nodded a little, kissing down his shoulder and neck. Peppering small marks down it.

"Of course."

"Let's go, your sisters waiting. Wouldn't want to leave a Shadowhunter waiting." He ended the sentence with a small smirk, letting go of the boy and gently grabbing his arm. As they left the apartment Magnus grabbed Alec's ass, getting a squeal back.

The outside of The White Bar was **_shiny_**. If Alec had anything to describe it. Flashing lights blinded his vision and the smell of soot and Cigs made him feint. Music pounded in his ears, making him want to cover his ears until it stopped. He stepped out of Simon's van, right behind Clary herself. He Immediately went to Magnus' side, latching onto him like a life source.

"Magnus...don't get drunk. I don't wanna fend for myself! Some people are..." He suppressed a shudder. "Horny." He finished off his sentence with a large gulp. All he got in reply from Magnus was a giggle.

As they walked in Jace and Clary immediately stalked off to the dance floor, and Simon and Isabelle went over to the one to many deserted corners, leaving the couple alone.

"Be right back, Hon. I'll get some drinks." And with that Magnus the walking rainbow strut over to the sleek bar. Alec gave the club a one over. The black marble dance floor, dark walls, and round red tables. The bar was long and obvious in the right corner, slanted. The DJ was behind it, piles of albums thrown around his amplifiers. On the right side were small tables with privacy curtains. And further than that a mini-hotel room row. Safe to say Alec would stray _away_ from there.

Magnus neared his delicious Shadowhunter standing awkwardly near the dance floor, eyes roaming the room. He grinned as Alec turned to look at the privacy tables, a pink twinge to his cheeks.

"Here, a Cherry Bomb. Try it." Magnus handed the tube shaped cup to Alec. Who looked at it warily,

"Um, is it strong?" He asked with a nervous gaze. The magenta liquid floated in the glass, bubbles rimming over the edge.

"Yes, Alexander. But you can handle it." He coaxed his blue eyed beauty. He would love of Alec actually tried it. For once, he was determined to make Alexander enjoy the night.

_Alexander_. He loved how his name rolled off of Magnus' tongue, making it sound sexier than he deserved. He nodded, and brought the tube to his lips, a droplet falling into his mouth. He downed the rest of it rather quickly. As is he held it off any longer he would change his mind. As he brought it down, his lips spread into a grin. Looking up to Magnus' golden eyes.

"I can have more right?"

Magnus watched in amusement as Alec downed his fourth shot, slamming it down on the table. They were in one of the privacy rooms, slight mesh curtains drawn tight together. The pounding bass of the club muffled. As Alec reached for the next one, Magnus grabbed his wrist.

"That's quite enough." He smirked at the boys' slight pout.

"Noooooo." Alec whined, flailing his free hand around. At this point the Shadowhunter was obviously drunk enough for a few people. Past even coherent _thoughts_. Magnus, with his free hand, grabbed the shot and downed it.

"Too bad, Hon." He said. At Alec's incredulous look he laughed, throwing his head back. Of course he was having way too much fun. Drunk Alec was so..._adorable_.

Alec narrowed his eyes and climbed over to Magnus' lap, a short distance from where he was. His legs went on either side of Magnus, straddling him. As he looked up, his wide innocent blue eyes held a glint of mischievous intent. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the Warlocks' toned neck, grinning as he let out a delicious moan. He trailed kisses up to Magnus' mouth, until he went full on. Kissing Magnus with so much force he had to hold back Alec's small frame.

"Alexander..." Magnus moaned as Alec pulled away and leaned his forehead against his. Caressing his growing erection through his leather pants.

"Yes?" The boy feigned innocence while slowly massaging through the thin fabric. Magnus made a choking noise.

So, sweet docile Alec became a drunk _sex_ god. Mission accomplished.

**Like** **it?** **hate it? Drop a review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! it's me...decided to make this a two shot, this is the morning of. Quick, fluffy, and just to sum up the Fanfiction! **

Alec groaned as streams of sunlight hit his face, making his squint. He squirmed in the bed, something warm and big pressed up against him. He could smell Sandalwood and cinnamon,

_Magnus._

He opened his eyes fully, and gazed up. Magnus' feline green and gold eyes gazed down at him, filled with amusement. His hands were around Alec's waist underneath the canary yellow comforter, on his bare skin. Wait. _Bare? _Alec squealed and shot up, whipping his head left and right, black hair flying.

They were in Magnus' room, the familiar sparkly walls letting him relax slightly. He looked down, the sheets rested above his waist, showing off his toned chest and stomach. He was vaguely aware of a pounding sensation in his head as he whirled on Magnus.

"What? W-wait...when..." Alec trailed off as a wave of Nassau hit him.

"Urgh!" Alec darted off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom, realizing with a burst of relief he had his black boxers on. He kicked open the door to the room and all but lunged for the toilet. He wretched out, everything he had drank last night. He flushed it with a heaved sigh, wiping his lips clumsily with the back of his hand.

He turned around and leaned his back against the toilet, glaring as Magnus came into his view in a long purple dress robe, Advil and a glass of water in his hand.

"I take it you have a headache?" Magnus barely contained his smirk as Alec gave him another half-hearted glare, snatching the two small pills from the Warlock's hand. He swallowed the pills, downing the cup of water with it.

He pushed the glass back into Magnus' hand, proceeding to rub his temples slowly. As if going harder would somehow break open his skull.

"So, how do you feel?" Magnus chuckled as Alec looked up with a incredulous expression.

"Like a steaming load of crap," the boy groaned. "So, what _happened?" _He asked with a questioning look.

Magnus smirked fully now, and proceeded to explain to Alec all about how he attacked the Warlock after just a few drinks! Well, maybe he was exaggerating a bit...

"What! No! I..would never..do, that." Alec finished with a hesitant look. A raging red blush evident on his face, he was wringing his hands together nervously, averting his eyes from Magnus'.

Magnus just grinned and turned his neck to the Side 90 degrees, showing Alec a pink and red bite mark just above his shoulder.

"I-is that..?"

"A hickey? Yes, yes it is!" Magnus" grin didn't leave his face. "And who could've caused it?"

At Alec's expression he came closer to his beloved Shadowhunter, wrapping his arms around the boy's slim waist and pecking his cheek,

"I love you." He murmured, as Alec's expression was still horrified he giggled. "So much."


End file.
